False Victory
by Flame Fairy1
Summary: Victoria Malfoy has been murdered, and Aurors across Europe are trying to find out who killed one of their collegues.


"Please state your name for the record."  
  
"Emily McCaig."  
  
Emily glanced idly around the interviewing room, which was pretty plain. The walls were a slate gray, and a mirror-winder was installed in one of the 4 walls. It was easy to guess people were watching this, because they always did in TV shows. She sat at a glass table about 8 feet long, and was in an armless black chair. There was no cushion on either the seat or the back - making it very uncomfortable.  
  
Sitting to her right was the intimidating Auror with pale skin, black hair, and dark brown almost black eyes. He looked at her emotionlessly, and continued with the questioning. "What tie did you have to Victoria Daerdren?"  
  
"Tori?" Emily shifted again in her stiff seat, trying to avoid the man's eyes. "She was my best friend. Though we didn't start out that way. We use to really hate each other back in muggle school."  
  
"Really now?" The auror seemed quite interested, and leaned in.  
  
Emily nodded, "Yah. She had a really hard life and didn't want much of any friends. But once we got talking we became friends, and I helped her somewhat." She sighed tiredly. "Tori was always pushing people away; she never really wanted to be connected with anyone because she felt they would be taken away. Sometimes I think she forgot that feeling, but she never really did."  
  
He nodded in understanding, "What about when you got to Hogwarts? Did anything really change?"  
  
Emily shook her head. "Not really. Malfoy was always so awful to her, nobody could stop it though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because of his father. Lucius Malfoy. Nobody really liked him, but everybody was afraid of him. We all knew that he'd come and kill us if we messed with his son."  
  
"Can you give us an example?"  
  
"Ah well, it's hard to say. But back in 3rd year, one person tried to change Tori's lifestyle at that wretched place. Lucius Malfoy came to the school though, killed the guy out back behind the castle."  
  
The man looked at her, trying to get something out of her. "So.you're telling us nothing changed at Hogwarts with her."  
  
"Well." Emily thought harder, trying to remember. "In her 5th year things started change. Malfoy mysteriously changed, and the two fell in love. And I mean *love*. Those two were soul mates I tell you."  
  
"And how would you know this?"  
  
"Tori told me of course! But I caught them around 6th year at Christmas, hugging each other in the hallways. Tori looked pretty upset though."  
  
~~~  
  
Victoria stood in a corridor with Draco arms wrapped around him as she closed her eyes in though. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open and her breathing became rasp.  
  
Draco pushed her a little bit back to look in her eyes, "What's the matter?"  
  
Tori blinked back tears, looking down. "Nothing, nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"There's something wrong, Tori." Draco said, still looking at her.  
  
Victoria gulped hard, a bead of cold sweat formed on her temple. "Just.just a memory." She said stuttering as her voice broke.  
  
"Tori, you shouldn't think about the past, I'm here now."  
  
"I can't help it... it was so clear..."  
  
"Which Christmas was it?" He asked softly, hugging her in a warm embrace again.  
  
"9 years old..." Tori replied, hugging him back as she confided in him again.  
  
~~~  
  
"I see." The man said, thinking about the short story.  
  
"So you see, Draco and Tori were pretty close. We all knew that." Emily resisted the urge to smirk as the auror was blank in confusion. "As in 'We', I mean her group of friends, a gang of Slytherins and me."  
  
"But wasn't she in Gryffindor?"  
  
Emily shrugged, "She didn't act like it."  
  
The man nodded, and stood along with Emily. He outstretched his hand, and shook Emily's. "Thank you, Ms. McCaig for your information. And please send in Tamora Daerdren."  
  
Emily nodded, and walked outside into the bustling Ministry Headquarters. She tapped someone on the shoulder, "Tam, it's your turn."  
  
A woman walked into the interviewing room. She had flowing silky black hair, creamy white skin and eyes as blue as sapphires. She was dressed in elegant robes of navy blue that matched her eyes. Though, her expression didn't look too happy. She wore a scowl, which showed anger and disappointment.  
  
The man looked up, and smirked broadly as the woman sat down. "Ah, Tamora Daerdren. So good to see you again, what has it been? 30 years?"  
  
A/N - Special thanks to Britt, for inspiring me to write this. And being such a good Draco in Role-plays. =) 


End file.
